tdfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
You Should Tell It
After a lot drama, the contestants has to be honest about the questions that the other contestants ask him or her. If someone gives a wrong answer, he or she will be eliminated from the challenge. The team with the most points at the end wins. And some people arent take it to the easy way. Plot Amy talks with Samey. Amy thinks she will be eliminated next. To keep her safe she says to Samey that she has to be Amy and Amy has to be Samey. So Amy is now Samey and Samey is now Amy. Samey doesnt want it but she agrees with it. The two walks to the other teammembers. Samey talks as Amy and Amy talks as Samey. Everyone believes the two. Jasmine asks Samey (Amy) to forage some food. She have to say yes. Izzy and Owen are walking with the two. Amy doesnt want it. Samey smiles and walks away. Mal and Alejandro are in a cabin without anything in it. They are talking about a alliance. They ask Dawn to be in it. And she want it. Dawn isnt really happy about it, but she is smart enough for it. Sky walks to the cabin to ask something to Dawn. But she heard everything about the alliance. Mal knows it and brings Sky inside. The two asks Sky to be in the alliance. Sky want too but not to be mean or something. They look to Katie, Sadie and Heather. Heather wears the same clothes as Katie and Sadie. Gwen sits in the grass. Sam walks around to keep Duncan and Trent away from her. But Duncan is as first at Gwen. Duncan wants to talk with her but Gwen doesnt want that. Sam walks to the two and walks away with Duncan. On that moment Trent walks to Gwen. Gwen stands up and wants to walk to Trent to getting mad on him. But she falls in his arms and kisses him by accident. Trent smiles. And Gwen too. Trent walks away and he thinks he has a relationship with Gwen. At the challenge, Chris explains the challenge. The contestants has to be honest about the question that the other contestants ask him or her. If someone gives a wrong answer, he or she will be eliminated from the challenge. The team with the most points at the end wins. A lot of questions are there. Special questions: Scarlett asked to Heather if she lied about the friendship between her and Katie and Sadie. Heather said no and it was true. Alejandro asked to Amy if she was Samey. Amy said yes and was out. But Amy acted as Samey. Everyone looks to Samey, which is Amy. Chris is confused and doesnt care about it. Ella asks Rodney if he has been to Russia, and Rodney says no. At the end, Team Strikes wins with 8 points. Team Possible ends with 4 points and The Advengers third with 3 points. But Brick made a bet with Team Possible. On the question of Heather. If Heather said yes and it was correct, they get the luxe house. Chris agreed with it. His teammates not. And Heather's question was correct. So they lost their luxe house. When the elimination ceremony starts, everyone looks really angry to Brick. Brick feels sorry for his team. He is eliminated. But there is someone else going home. Samey and Amy are in the low. Samey is eliminated cause she lied. But it's Amy. Amy says she's Amy and not Samey. Her team looks to Amy. Chris grabs Amy's arm. He walks with Amy and Brick to the Fan of Shame. Samey looks to her team mates and they smiles. They knew all of the time that she was Samey. She was to sweet for Amy. And they wanted Amy gone. It was part of the plan. Samey is happy. At the Fan of Shame, Chris pushes Brick to the Fan and then Amy. She screamed; I'm Amyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. Chris laughs and doesnt care about it. Cast Trivia *This is the third episode of this season that someone's name started with a B is eliminated. *This is the first episode that someone is disqualified. *This is the first episode that no one made a cameo. *This is the first episode with a double elimination. *With this episode each team has won one time. *For so far only blondes females are eliminated. *Brick was the third eliminated contestant that has a reason to be eliminated. **Blaineley annoyed her teammates with her stories. **Beardo annoyed his teammates with weird sounds. **Brick gave the luxe house to the other team. *This is the third episode that is called by the challenge. *At the challenge, only Beth, Jasmine, Trent and Jo hasnt any question. *This episode marks the first alliance of this season. Gallery